


But February Made Me Shiver

by curlysupergirl



Series: Alone [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And all the days of Adam that he lived ... Saul... beloved and pleasant in [his] lifetime, and in [his] death they were not separated."</p>
            </blockquote>





	But February Made Me Shiver

Adam was at a ceremony taking place thirty days after Sauli’s burial. The _shloshim_ his mom had called it. It meant thirty in Hebrew. Thirty days since he had lost Sauli, his partner, his love, his raison d'être **.** He was supposed to go up to the podium and speak. But he couldn’t. He couldn't speak. He went over to his mom, slid onto the floor behind her seat, and cried.

 

Brad crouched next to him, asking if he wanted someone to read it for him. He nodded. He couldn’t get the words out. Gone. Sauli was gone. In a moment, Neil was there, taking the paper from him. Neil began to read, and Brad rubbed his shoulder, and Adam cried.

 

The party was silent, and everyone shot him sympathetic looks, and Adam sat on the floor with Brad and cried.

 

Everyone finished eating, and got up to say goodbye, and Adam sat on the floor with Brad and cried.

 

Everyone left, and his mom hugged him, and Adam sat on the floor with Brad and cried.

 

_He was strong; he was weak, he wasn’t afraid to cry._

_He was smart, he was stubborn, he was always willing to try._

_He was fast, he was slow, he was always on the run._

_He thought things through, he was impulsive, he liked to have fun._

_He was generous to others; he knew how to save his money._

_He was serious, he was frivolous, he joked and was funny._

_Sauli’s moved on_

_But his memory is not gone,_

_Alive or at rest,_

_My love; He was the best._

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for my grandfather, may peace be upon him.
> 
> *Title taken from American Pie by Don McLean


End file.
